Cliff Hanger You Decide The Ending!
by bright-yellow-punk
Summary: Basically it's a story, with a big cliff hanger, and you decide which character it happens to and what happens next! Comment on what you think
1. Chapter 1

Cliff hanger

"Now today, is a very, very special day." The Sheriff smiled broadly, opening his arms to embrace the air and soldiers around him. "The best day of my life, in fact. Robin Hood's execution!"

This hadn't eroused quite the reaction of cheers and applause that the Sheriff had hoped for. He sighed and continued.

"Opposite me you will see the former lord of Locksley, bound, like the filthy urchin he is, to a wooden block. Now, this is no ordinary execution, as you fine gentlemen will have gathered from your surroundings, because he will in fact be launched over this cliff edge." The sheriff laughed eagerly, smacking his hands together.

He had brought his men, Guy and of corse the prisoner to a nearby coastline where there were many high cliffs and rocky slopes. No way he could escape death this time, Vasey had thought, no way he can make a fool of me.

"Well, if everything is in order, shall we begin?" He squealed, ecstatic.

Guy stood nearby the rock that the Sheriff was standing on to make his speech, with Marian beside him. She had been bought along to the execution on Vasey's orders, because her and Robin used to be lovers and he thought it would be entertaining to see her upset. Guy hadn't approved of this exploitation of her feelings though. He had slipped his hand comfortingly into hers.

Marian had secretly been trying everything in her power, without being discovered, to stop the execution from taking place. Her efforts had however been in vain. She was frantic. Robin was going to die, what was she going to do?

"Okay men, lift the block!" The sheriff called, jumping onto the balls of his feet to get the best possible view. The spectators and most of the guards were standing on a ledge higher than the one that robin and the executioners were on. Marian thought desperately. Would they understand if she tried to rescue Robin? Would they presume that it was only because they were _once_ betrothed? Or because she hated executions? Surley there was no way they would realise that it was because she still loved Robin. But Guy had always been suspitious. And if they found out they would execute them both. If only the outlaws had been here.

The strong soldiers had lifted up the long, heavy block. They were moving towards the edge. Robin shot a long, passionate look at Marian. She knew she had to act. She pulled a small hairgrip out of her hair, the same one she had used to save Robin previously, and threw it in one of the guard's sides. He squealed in pain, dropped the block and fell on the floor. The other guards dropped the block in shock. In the confusion Robin grabbed the hair grip and began to use it to undo his ties, unnoticed.

"What are you buffoons doing?" Vasey cried, throwing a pebble at one of the guards. The others had gone to comfort their fellow.

'They really are stupid' Marian, Robin, Guy and the Sheriff thought in unison.

Robin had undone his bounds and shot up, off the block.

"Oh FOR HEAVEN SAKE!" The sheriff bellowed. "GISBOURNE!"

Guy ran forwards towards the escaped prisoner, his sword whealded.

"Gisbourne!" Robin smiled, grabbing the blade of Guy's sword (cutting his hand in to pieces the process) and pulling it off him. It slipped out of his bloody clutch and tumbled over the edge of the cliff.

"Shame!" Robin laughed, throwing a punch at Guy. Guy through a harder one back.

The pair launched into a fist fight. The guards ran to brake them up Vasey stopped them. He was laughing wickedly at the scene.

Marian however didn't want this. They could seriously hurt each other. She threw a filthy look at the sheriff, and ran forwards to try and pull them apart.

"Guy!" She shouted. "Guy stop, please, you'll get hurt!"

The boys were stood opposite each other, wiping blood of their faces.

"Stay away Marian!" Guy shouted back, attempting to hit Robin but missing "He deserves this!"

Vasey was enjoying the scene immensely. He looked down at his feet, laughing to himself. Suddenly there was a loud crash. He looked up. A small section of the cliff had come away. Somebody had gone over the edge…


	2. Chapter 2: The outcome

**Cliff hanger – you decide the ending**

Well, I have waited for a long time to see all of your replies, and I'd like to say thanks to all of you!! All of your ideas have been welcome! The great people who have helped are : **RocMySox , MusicIsLife-x, Kimmeth, KatGirlMeow, DeathlyElegance, charlemagnebrat1, BeckyScarlett Roxmysox, twilite princess** and**littlemissmaster**. So hear goes… the long awaited ending… I hope it lives up to any expectations…

* * *

"Robin!" Marian screamed, staring down at the part of cliff which had just disappeared. "Robin!" She screamed again, approaching the edge at a run, and falling to her hands and knees to peer over the edge.

She strained her eyes, the dirty air against them, she could see the falling rock…Robin is there, she thought…not Robin, please… She stretched out a hand to try to somehow reach him so far away… and another hand grabbed hers…

It was Robin's cut and bleeding hand, gripping desperately to the bare skin so soft and pure, struggling, his bitten nails digging in to her palms.

Marian let out a gasp of relief.

"Robin!" She called, finding his slippery palm and taking a firm hold. She could see his face now, dirty from the grit of the broken-off rock, his hair dusty. He was the most scared she had ever seen him. Panic was in his eyes.

"Marian" he panted, a tear streaming down his grimy cheek "Marian, please, please don't let me fall. You can't let me fall, help me up, please. Marian I don't want to die like this. I'm scared Marian" He whimpered, trying desperately to attach his other hand to her arm. It had been on a small crack in the side of the rock but it had come away under his weight. Now the only thing supporting him was Marian's weight.

She was slowly being pulled over the edge. Behind her, most of the crowd was watching the show in fascination. Guy, however, was panicking.

He lent down beside Marian's body, laying half over the cliff.

"Marian" he said desperately "Marian, please, come away, you're going to fall! You're going to slip!" He tried to attach his hands around her midriff, to leaver her up, but it was no use. She wasn't going to let him, she wasn't going to come away, and any minute now she was going to fall to her death…

The Sheriff gave a cackle of delight.

"Gisbourne! Stop worrying! This is wonderful! He'll fall!" Vasey chuckled, raising a glass of wine in approval.

"But she'll fall with him!" Guy roared, anger filling his eyes. He bent down beside Marian again. "Please Marian, you could die. Listen to me! Come away! He's an outlaw!" He thundered, trying to grab her upper arm.

"Let go of me!" She cried. "I can't just let him die! I won't let go of him!" Tears were rolling down her face too.

Guy had no idea what to do. He had to do something, though, Marian wasn't going to die. He loved her. Desperately, he leant over the edge himself.

"Locksley!" He called, looking at the dangling outlaw. "Let go of her!"

"No! Don't listen to him!" Marian screeched. "You're not letting go!"

"But you'll kill her!" Guy called, outraged, his heart gripped with fear.

Robin didn't reply, but continued to try and heave himself up using Marian's arm. Guy merely looked on in shock.

The Sheriff approached the cliff edge. He too leant over the edge, but standing up this time, to see Robin.

"Ahh Locksley!" He cried joyously "What a perfect way to die!"

The sheriff reached down and threw a pebble at Robin, which hit him squarely in the forehead. He let out a pained cry.

"Don't let me die Marian" Robin wailed. Fresh floods of fear were emerging from his eyes.

"Aww crying just like a little girl!" Vasey giggled, displaying a black tooth. "The trouble is, this girl won't let go of your arm. How can we persuade her? Maybe we just tip her off the edge too"

"No!" Guy bellowed

"Allright calm down!" Vasey chuckled "What do you propose then Gisbourne?"

"I'm not letting go of him, no matter what you do to me, I'd rather die myself" Marian called

"Looks like there's nothing else for it then Gissy, sorry but…" The Sheriff moved forward and approached Marian.

"No!" Guy called, Vasey back, for once using his height and force in his advantage. "She can't die!"

Marian's body was close to slipping. Guy rushed to her desperately.

"Marian you will die if you don't let go of him" He pleaded

"And he will die if I do" She replied simply. She looked into Guy's fearfull eyes. She felt the words coming out of him before they were spoken.

"I love you" It was barely more than a whisper. Robin couldn't hear at all.

Marian didn't reply, but gave him a desperate look that told him her emotions were torn in two.

Realisation flooded Guy's face. She was in love with Robin Hood. An outlaw. He was so angry, but something in him had seen the softness in her look. There's something there, he thought. She feels something for me too. He loved her, he knew it. He would do anything for her. Even try to help save his enemy's life.

"I'll take him" He said with a finality in his voice "I'll take him and help him up. You aren't strong enough. Besides, I'm taller, and that means there's less chance of me falling."

Marian's face was a picture of pure shock. "But you'll let him go, as soon as you have him!" She cried

Guy smiled gently. "I won't, you have my word."

There was something in this sentence that Marian couldn't doubt. Guy leaned over the edge too. He hated heights, and it was a very long drop…

"Robin, I'm going to pass you to Guy" Marian called down. Robin's face was full of fear, which it amused Guy to see.

"But he'll drop me! Marian I don't want to die hear!" He cried, struggling bitterly on Marian's arm. Marian, however, passed her load slowly over to Guy's outstretched arms. Marian was about to let go, so Robin had no choice but to take the only available support, Guy's arm. Marian let go, and heaved herself fully atop the rock.

"Go back!" Guy called angrily, as Marian tried to approach him again.

Robin was left helplessly, gazing up at his enemy and at the moment, the only man between him and death.

Guy examined Robin's expression. Neither man's eyes left the other's. Guy's leather clad arm was fast becoming blood stained. After a few moments, he began to heave Robin up. Robin however, resisted. Guy could feel himself slipping over the edge too.

"Well do you want to get up or not?!" Guy sneered

"It depends" Robin smiled, his usual arrogance and cheek returning. "What's going to happen when I get back up there?"

"I have no idea. Do you want to live?" Guy smirked.

"It's in your best interest to do this, otherwise you never would have. I'm just trying to suss out why you want to help me"

"Look, I'm just going to drop you, all right?" Guy glared at the outlaw.

"I wonder what Marian would think about that" Robin giggled.

Guy blushed with embarrassment and anger. He tried to heave Robin up again, but still he resisted. His waist was slipping over the edge under Robin's weight, and after that he would just fall along with Robin.

"If you don't let me help you, then we're both going to die. I hate you, but I love Marian. So you must live, if she is ever to love me back."

Robin sneered. "She'll never love you. She hates you. She loves me"

Guy was angry enough to drop Robin. He looked round at Marian. Tears were flooding her face. He loved her. Did she love him? Did it even matter? Surely she would love him now?

"You're going to let me help you or not?" Guy bellowed, glaring at Locksley again. Robin looked up into Guy's piercing blue eyes. He was going to save his life. Maybe he was changing, maybe Marian was changing him. He loved the woman that he himself had always loved. He nodded slowly.

Guy lifted him, and it worked, though Guy was almost over the edge himself, but then suddenly Robin's grip gave way and the pair were suddenly jolted forward. Guy was going over the edge too… he was going to fall, along with Robin, who had already let go of his arm and was falling, shouting…. he felt his legs sliding across the rock of the cliff…he was going to die… then all he could think of was Marian… but then something grabbed his legs, a firm but loving hold, a hard but gentle touch.

He turned his head, which was over the edge along with his torso, around to see Marian kneeling beside him, her arms pulling his legs back, pulling him to safety. He used his arms to heave himself onto the edge of the cliff. He was safe. He looked into Marian's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I tried…" He said, emotion almost overcoming him.

Marian did not speak, but allowed a single tear to roll down her face. Her heart felt heavy as stone. But some impulse inside her pushed her lips towards Guy's. They kissed, she didn't know why, but they kissed and she wanted it. They broke apart, and her blue eyes opened wide to hid.

"I think… I love you too" She said, tears taking hold of her. Guy simply took her into his embrace, and there she stayed, crying into his torso, for what seemed like an eternity.

…..

**So! There you have it!**

**I wanted to make the ending a happier one, even though I did have to kill Robin (because that's whom most of you voted for)**

**If you loved it, or hated it… Please review! This is your story, not mine!**


End file.
